Repercussions
by sunshine-minx
Summary: Contains spoilers for "Always". Inspired by a thought floating around Tumblr: Alexis comes home in the aftermath of events in "Always", and we see how she deals with things as they're unfolding. No beta, again- but I tried my best.


"Dad?" Beckett's eyes popped open, the sunlight washing through open windows and warming her skin even as she felt the chill run down her spine. It was different, this morning after, the nights events having culminated to the point where she'd fallen asleep in his arms with no thought as to where she was or repercussions of the next day. There they were, those repercussions, with red hair and a sense of responsibility she suspected neither of them could ever match, calling from the _next room_ with the expectations that her father was alone. _Repercussion, thy name is Alexis_.

"Oh, god-" She wondered if he knew just what was happening, although to judge by the look of confusion and the crease of his brow Richard Castle was as sure of the present as he was of his own nudity, dragging himself out of the blankets and standing, stark naked, in the center of the room. He turned and saw her then, her own nakedness hidden nicely by a well placed purple chenille throw, and his eyes focused with surprising rapidity. "Beckett."

"Castle." The sound of footsteps in the living room told them both that Alexis was headed toward the office, another call for her father fading with the distance. "Alexis is home."

"So I hear." He ran a hand through tousled hair, pulled on the shirt and pants thrown haphazardly on the chair in the corner. She couldn't even remember throwing his clothes, or hers, only remembered snatches of the moment as they'd made their way from living room to bedroom, from front door to bed. "I'll go talk to her...give you a chance to get dressed."

"Okay." The smile when he kissed her was a new feeling, the way her lips curled up against his and his hand twisted into her hair. He was obsessed with her hair as much as she was obsessed with his hands, the strong fingers that churned out so many Nikki Heat novels and could summon sounds from her that she'd never consciously made before. Those moments, those intricate ways he could wring passion from her were memories she was going to hold on to like a life raft as the reality of days set upon her, and she was grateful for it.

The sounds of the apartment changed as she pulled on wrinkled pants and fastened what buttons remained on her shirt, a chuckle escaping her as she realized that one had fallen off in the rain-soaked grappling through the loft to his bed. It was easy to fix, were she to have any luck in finding the missing button, and she absently wondered if Martha Rodgers was the type of woman to keep a sewing kit tucked away somewhere. Somewhat presentable, she realized the sounds of the apartment had become those of silence as she strode into the living room, white noise manifested in the hum of the central air system. Castle had apparently retreated into his office, closed door indicative of a need to have a serious discussion with Alexis, and she tried her best to maintain a distance as the bookshelf walls began to yield the sound of murmured voices.

"Alexis-" The door opened before she could settle onto the couch or busy herself with something, anything to make the moment less awkward as Alexis stormed past in a surprising display of anger and defiance while ignoring her father's blatant requests for her to 'stop and discuss things for just a second'. As the door slammed upstairs Beckett remained where she was and turned her head to watch her lover stand at the bottom of the stairs, expression one she'd seen so many times before. When pertaining to his daughter, Richard Castle's facial expressions were rarely a mystery. This one said confusion, as clear and concise as if he'd voiced it aloud.

"Castle, she'll be fine. Just let her have time." So many changes in such a short time, for all of them, and Beckett could recall her own mind at eighteen, conflicted with all of the choices and things in her life gone awry. Alexis Castle gave the appearance of maturity and calm, but within the poised exterior fought a teenager trying to piece her world together as it all flew apart. "She has a lot on her mind right now. It's going to take a while to adjust to everything changing her life, let alone in yours."

"She likes you." He sat beside her and leaned in, head bumping against hers as their bodies nestled together comfortably. As if they _fit_, like the best friends necklace she'd had in her youth, two broken people finding each other and making themselves whole again. "I know she does, but-"

"Don't worry about it, Castle. We just need to give her space. She'll come around," She reached for his chin and pulled him down for a kiss, resting her forehead against his nose and smiling. "After all, I did. It just takes some getting used to, the idea of someone you love getting into a relationship."

"I know." He pulled back to look at her intently, reaching to push a stray hair behind her ear, hand lingering against her cheek. It was a far cry from anyone- Will, Tom, Josh- Castle's own brand of tenderness being so tactile and soothing; the subtle ways in which he would touch her hair, her face. They'd each had their own ways to show how much they cared, but she realized with a start that the jolt in her stomach was something new, something alien, and something to embrace. "I know. I want you in my life, Kate...and I want Alexis to accept it, even if it takes a while. I just hope you'll stick around for it."

"Of course." It was easy to lean back again, let his arm fall over her shoulders and close her eyes against the light of day. Neither of them had slept, and as her cheeks grew warm with the pleasant recollection of their night together Beckett became aware of the soft breathing against her cheek. She let herself drift away with the rise and fall of his chest, the sound of his breath, and the comfort lulled her into sleep.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Pancakes hadn't eased the apparent funk, and Beckett slipped off the barstool gracefully, working her way around stacks of boxes and up to Castle's side. He'd been easy to convince when it came to breakfast, another night of being together transitioning into another day of domestic comfort, but as the stack of college-bound boxes grew beside his office door he'd begun to brood. She reached for his hand and wove her fingers between his, lifting them from the spatula and squeezing gently.

"You're a great father, Castle. Don't beat yourself up."

"She hasn't talked to me in three days. That's longer than she went after I couldn't find the Malibu Barbie she wanted when she was four." His voice was thick with nostalgia, the memories of a toddling Alexis begging for things she no longer desired. It was a heady thought, Castle toiling long into the night looking for toys that would bring a smile to his daughters face. Castle the doting dad, putting every ounce of time and energy into the one person who made his world go round. "I don't know, Beckett. What if she isn't coming around?"

The look on his face made her heart pound, panic jolting it into her throat and threatening to choke her. It was fear, fear that his choices were going to have repercussions he wasn't ready for. To choose his relationship with her over his relationship with Alexis, his own happiness over that of his daughter...was unheard of. But to hear the doubt in his voice was to fear the worst, and Beckett felt her fingers clench down tightly on his in reflex.

"Castle-"

"Dad. Detective Beckett." The sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts, the voice in her head that was willing her to step away quickly. She hadn't told Castle she was done with the force, and although the days had brought with them the acceptance that she'd never go back, Alexis' use of her former title stung- as did the bite of the tone that carried it down the stairs with the seemingly reluctant teenager. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Beckett spoke only when Castle didn't, his expression a mask of confusion and concern. The kitchen island stood between them and Alexis, who slipped onto the stool Beckett had vacated and reached for a pancake, fingers absently picking at the crisp edges. "I'm sorry- I didn't think you'd want to come down for breakfast."

"To be honest, I didn't." Alexis fixed her eyes on the couple before her, focus solely on Beckett as she tore larger pieces from the fluffy disc to discard them on the countertop. "But I need to talk to you- _both _of you- and I can't leave this alone when I go to college. It needs to be out now."

"All right..." Castle's hand tensed within her grasp and Beckett allowed herself to cringe at the pressure before sliding her thumb out from the grip and sliding it gently over his skin. Soothing, reassuring, the only gesture that could be rated for a conversation as serious as the one she suspected they were about to embark upon. "What is it?"

"This," Alexis gestured at the offending thumb, working gentle circles over soft skin, and it stilled beneath her gaze. "I need you both to understand how I feel about this. She _hurt_ you, Dad. I've never seen you like that before...and I don't understand how you can let this happen now. If it's because I'm going away- I won't be _far_. You have grams- you won't be _alone_."

"Honey, it's not as simple as that." Their hands slipped apart and Castle moved around the counter, leaning against the smooth marble to consider his daughter carefully. Alexis didn't look up, focus occupied with pancake destruction, and in that seemingly vulnerable moment Kate Beckett felt the awkward stigma of an outsider. "Sweetheart, Beckett and I...love each other. Very much. It's not something I can ignore, even if I wanted to."

"You hated her. You-"

"I know I did. I was angry." His eyes met hers, and Beckett nodded understanding. He _had_ hated her- she'd seen the naked, raw emotion in his eyes that day in the elevator, had taken weeks to interpret what it meant. When she had, when Dr Burke had helped her to understand what was going on- she couldn't have said that she'd blamed him, even knowing he hadn't given her time to explain. "Alexis. Look at me."

It was an eternity before she did, only her eyes betraying her feeling as her expression remained calm, still. In that moment Castle pulled her to his chest, allowed the sobs to break out and be muffled by his wrinkled purple shirt. The pressure had built to the point of boiling, and Beckett began to sneak away.

"No- Detective Beckett, stay. Please." Alexis was the one who called her back, and she was sure the surprise showed plainly on her face as she pivoted to look at father and daughter together, watching her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...I just want my dad to be happy. You understand that."

"I know I hurt him, Alexis. And I'm sorry for that. I'd like us to be friends...if you think we can."

"I do." The blue eyes studied her face intently, curiously, and in that time she felt like her soul was exposed more so than anyone had ever seen it. Anyone except Castle, and it seemed suitable that his daughter would be able to see the parts of her emotions that he did. "You have to promise to take care of him."

"I will." It wasn't something she imagined would be easy as Alexis rose to hug her, as the slender arms wrapped around her waist and she looked over the strawberry crown to see Castle watching them both with a smile- but it would be worth every second she had to try.

And she _would_ try. Forever.


End file.
